The Callie Swan Saga: The Dark Before the Dawn
by RegalGirl94
Summary: "The best and most beautiful things in this world cannot be seen or even heard, but must be felt with the heart." Helen Keller.
1. Sneak Peak

THE CALLIE SWAN SAGA

BASED ON THE NOVEL BY STEPHANIE MEYER

ADOPTED AND ADAPTED BY REGALGIRL94

CO-ADOPTED AND CO-ADAPTED BY KAMEKOROX95

THE DARK BEFORE THE DAWN

* * *

><p>Jacob nodded seriously, practically burning a hole through the paper on the table, "You're right. It's just... it's a hard thing to swallow."<p>

I laid my head on his shoulder, "I know, Jake." I gave a long sigh, "I know."

* * *

><p>I heard her whisper, "Dad, don't let me fall." Right before I started walking down the line.<p>

* * *

><p>Jacob's hands ghosted over my ribs around to my back. When they trailed up to the clasp, I froze for a second. Jacob's hand stilled and he gently pulled away to look at me, "We can stop now, Callie."<p>

I looked into his dark brown eyes, seeing nothing but love and warmth. I really loved this man.

* * *

><p>I snuggled into him, "I'm alright. I'm happy."<p>

"I love you," Jacob whispered, pressing his lips to mine.

* * *

><p>"Well are you alright?" I asked somewhat impatiently. She had to just tell me and stop beating around the bush.<p>

"_I'm... pregnant._"

I gasped loudly, making Jacob jump, and said, "What?"

* * *

><p>"I'd say there's an even chance at this point. I've seen vampire venom work miracles, but there are conditions that even venom cannot overcome. Her heart is working too hard now; if it should fail... there won't be anything for me to do."<p>

* * *

><p>Rosalie helped her stand up when there was a muffled ripping sound coming from Bella and she bent over, gasping, "Oh!"<p>

* * *

><p>Bella coughed violently. "Stay with me, Bella. You hear me? Stay alive!"<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>The best and most beautiful things in this world cannot be seen or even heard, but must be felt with the heart<em>." Helen Keller.

* * *

><p><strong>Here's the Sneak Peak for the next installment of the Callie Swan Saga I know you've been dying for. I'm debating whether or not to kill Bella off. I think the story can work either way. What do you think?<strong>

**The Trailer will be up on Youtube soon!**

**REVIEW!**

**RegalGirl94**


	2. Prologue

THE CALLIE SWAN SAGA

BASED ON THE NOVEL BY STEPHANIE MEYER

ADOPTED AND ADAPTED BY REGALGIRL94

CO-ADOPTED AND CO-ADAPTED BY KAMEKOROX95

THE DARK BEFORE THE DAWN

PROLOGUE

* * *

><p>The first thing Dad said when Edward and Bella told him that they were getting married was, "You're pregnant!"<p>

Bella denied it of course. And Edward went through this whole speech about how he was going to take care of Bella and all that.

In the end, Dad smirked, "Okay, get married. But you have to tell you're mother. I'm not saying one word to Renee! That's all yours." And he busted out laughing. I joined him.

But of course Mom was fine with it. She was positively ecstatic. She had even said that she thought they decided to tie the knot back in April when Bella and Edward went to see her for a weekend.

Alice decided to plan the whole thing herself and pull it together as soon as possible. Bella didn't want to grow any older than Edward than she already was. But there was the matter of the guest list...

"Callie is your maid of honor, and Jacob will be her date, of course," Alice said moodily.

I rolled my eyes from the kitchen counter, taking a bite of my sandwich, "You have to get over the fact that my boyfriend's a werewolf." Ah, boyfriend. I always got chills when I said it out loud.

Jacob Black has been a friend of the family since we were born. His father, Billy Black, is my dad's best friend. He always had a small boy crush on Bella since we were little and it only strengthened after we moved in with my Dad. He even flirted with her when she started dating Edward. But at prom of mine and his sophomore year... we had a moment.

Anyway after the Cullens left for like six months or so, Jacob fell in love with Bella, and on some level she loved him too. I think she still does. But when Edward came back after Bella chose to save him, Jacob was devastated and came whining to me.

But when our eyes met... everything changed. The world around us shifted so it revolved just around each other. Jacob Black imprinted on me.

We both tried to fight the imprint for a while. I even told him to stay away from me. For his own protection. You see, there was this vampire, Victoria. She was bent to hell to kill me. And Bella. She built up a newborn army to come to Forks and kill all of us. Before Jake imprinted on me, I already cared for him. So when Victoria came after me once, she found that out when he tried to save me and she swore she'd hurt him. So that's why I told him to stay away from me.

But it only served to hurt both of us more than anything. It was physically painful to be away from each other for so long. He tried time and time again to get me to reconsider. My best friend, Embry, even told me that we should be together. Even Bella thought so.

When the newborns came and the big battle started, I was so worried about Jacob. And then when he got hurt, it felt like fire ignited within me and my heart cracked painfully when I saw him crumpled on the floor in agony. The whole left side of his body was shattered by a new born.

So I realized that I truly couldn't live without him. I was completely in love with him and I needed him to be happy. I told him that I loved him when he was injured. But I haven't said it since. He's said it plenty of times, and I always smile sincerely and say, "Me too." But the words were just really hard to force out.

But that didn't really matter. He knew I loved him and I knew. That was all that mattered.

We've been together since.

Alice pouted, "I know. But he'll totally throw off the ascetics. He's too tan."

Bella groaned, "I don't really care about ascetics, Alice. He's important."

Alice huffed, "Fine." She suddenly grinned, "But then you can't complain about the Alaska Clan coming to attend."

Bella suddenly frowned. She didn't like that at all.

There was a clan in Alaska that was particularly close to the Cullens. They were just about as big too. There were five of them; Tanya, Kate, Irina, Carmen, and Eleazar. But it wasn't really them that Bella had a problem with. It was Tanya.

Back in the day, way before either Bella or I were born, Tanya made a pass at Edward. He never reciprocated anything towards her but it still bothered Bella. She felt like she had to compete with some insanely beautiful vampire.

Bella sighed loudly and slowly, "Fine. No complaints."

I smirked. That would not hold out.

* * *

><p>I drove my old blue jeep down the road to La Push to visit my... boyfriend. I smiled.<p>

When I got there, it was, of course, raining. I pulled up my hood and got out of the car, running under the porch quickly before I knocked. Billy glared at me when I opened the door, "How many times do I have to remind you that you can just walk in? You don't have to knock. You have a key for crying out loud."

I defended myself, "That's for emergencies only," as I walked in and took off my raincoat to set in on a kitchen chair.

Billy shook his head, "You know I just said that 'cause you're Dad was listening."

I smirked. I did know that. "Where's Jake?"

Billy's smile faltered as he sighed, "He's in the living room. We just got the wedding invitation."

I frowned and walked into the living room to see Jacob hunched over a white piece of paper. His shoulders were racked with slight tremors from anger.

I sighed through my nose and came around the couch to sit besides him. I put my hand on his arm and the shaking stopped immediately. He whipped his head over to look at me. His lips lifted in a quick smile before they fell again as he looked away to set the invitation down on the red wood coffee table.

"You still love her," I guessed, secretly terrified of what his answer would be. But why else would he be so upset over her getting married? It was a deep problem of mine, thinking I wasn't as good as Bella in his eyes. I struggled immensely with it, especially before Jacob and I finally got together. I still struggled with it now.

But Jacob shook his head, and he looked sincere, "No. I don't. I promise, Callie." He looked back at the card for a second before he looked me in the eyes, "But I care about her like you care about Embry. Best friends." He sighed, "And it's hard to watch your best friend give their life up. She won't be human anymore."

I looked at him for a moment and frowned, "You think I don't know that? She's my sister. I don't want this for her anymore than you do." I looped my arm through his, "But it's what she wants. And if she's happy, then I am. And you should be too."

Jacob nodded seriously, practically burning a hole through the paper on the table, "You're right. It's just... it's a hard thing to swallow."

I laid my head on his shoulder, "I know, Jake." I gave a long sigh, "I know."

* * *

><p><strong>There! Happy now? I'm still working on Breaking Dawn Part Two but hopefully I'll be done by the time this is all posted.<strong>

**Let me know what you think.**

**REVIEW!**

**RegalGirl94**


	3. The Big Day

**(Check out the links for the dress and hair before you read. It'll be better. Links on my profile.)**

CHAPTER ONE: THE BIG DAY

* * *

><p>"The best and most beautiful things in this world cannot be seen or even heard, but must be felt with the heart." Helen Keller.<p>

I'm not entirely sure how she said it, but she did. And she was right.

As I learned on my big sister's wedding day.

Bella spent at least an hour that morning cleaning up her room. And then cleaning it again as if it wasn't already spotless. By the time Dad and I woke up and tumbled into the kitchen, Bella had pancakes ready.

"Remember you have to pick up Mr. Weber at three o'clock," Bella reminded Dad – for the fourth time – as she dished out some pancakes into a plate for him. I rubbed my eyes as I sat down at the table.

"I'm not likely to forget my one job, Bella," Dad teased.

"That's not your only job," Bella told him, "You have to arrive dressed and presentable."

Dad muttered under his breath about wearing that monkey suit and I laughed. Bella sat down next to me after dishing a plate for me and asked, "You remember where you're dress is?"

I rolled my eyes, "It's waiting for me in Alice's room. We're going to spend the day pampering ourselves so we all look flawless. And it's my job to smile through all of it, tell you how everything's gonna go as planned, and make sure Tanya doesn't steal your man while you're walking down the aisle."

Bella rolled her eyes, "Perfect maid of honor."

I smirked, "Only the best for you."

I saw Dad smile. I knew he was happy to have us getting along, like the sisters we were.

When Alice picked us up she scolded Bella for staying up all night, "I only have so much time to make you look stunning. You might have taken better care of my raw material."

"Give her a break, Alice. Edward stayed up all night too, I suspect."

By Alice's look, she was not amused, "Funny. But he _has_ been trying to peek."

"He hasn't already?" I asked.

Alice shook her head, "I'm the only one who has seen the dress and I've been really careful."

"Where is he anyway?" Bella asked anxiously.

Alice smirked, "Don't worry, Bella. He'll be back in time to marry you."

We arrived to the Cullen house soon enough but Alice picked Bella up and shielded her eyes and whizzed upstairs.

By the time I got to Alice's room I heard Rosalie saying, "Do you want some help? I could do her hair."

Bella and I gaped at her, shocked that she was being so civil. She and I got along great but it was no secret how much she didn't like Bella. Of course that was only because Bella chose to become a vampire and Rosalie never got the choice. But still.

But Alice easily accepted her help and put her to work braiding Bella's hair. Alice gave me a look, "Esme will be here to do your hair, so get into your dress."

I kicked myself off of the wall I was leaning on and walked over to her closet – which could be yet another bedroom – and pulled out the giant bag on a hanger and set it down on the bed. I wasn't very shy in front of them so I undressed down to my underwear and bra before unzipping the bag. I pulled my dress out of the bag and held it up to my body, gazing at myself in the mirror wall Alice had.

Rosalie glanced over to me and smiled, "It won't put itself on you, you know?"

I rolled my eyes at her and didn't say anything. I unzipped the dress and slipped my feet into it. I pulled the halter thingy over my head – it was a halter dress – and asked Alice if she could zip me up.

Soon Esme was here and smiling, "Come, Callie. Let's do your hair and makeup."

She sat me down in the bathroom stool and started putting curlers in my hair. While those were in place she did my makeup. I didn't really pay much attention. Let's just say I looked good. My hair was a simple half-up do and slightly curled. My makeup was subtle. ** (Link on profile)**

Then suddenly, Mom busted into the room. She had flown in two days ago. She nearly cried when she saw Bella. She squealed, "Oh, honey, you look so beautiful. Oh, Alice you are amazing. You and Esme should go into the wedding planner business..." then she went on and on about the wedding and Bella's dress and the decorations.

Esme smiled down at me while they chatted, "You look beautiful, Callie. Jacob won't be able to take his eyes off of you."

I sighed, "If he shows up."

Esme frowned briefly before smiling encouragingly, "Of course he'll come. Why wouldn't he?"

"It's no secret that Jacob doesn't agree with this choice Bella's made." I answered.

Esme put some lip gloss on me while she said, "I know. But she's his best friend. And you're his love. He'll come to be there for you both."

"He loves her too," I unveiled my fear.

Esme cupped my face like a mother does and sighed, "On some level... they love each other. But it doesn't compare to the degree of love that everyone sees in his eyes when he's with you. You have no reason to doubt him... or yourself."

I breathed in, trying to hold back my own tears, when Esme put on the finishing touches and Dad came up to tell us that it was time.

Just before Mom left to take her seat she busted out, "Charlie, where's the box?"

Dad reached in his coat pocket and pulled out a small white box. Mom took it and held it out to Bella, "Something blue."

"Something old too," Dad added, "They were your grandma Swan's."

Inside the box were two heavy silver combs with blue sapphires clustered into a floral shape above the teeth. Bella almost teared up, "You shouldn't have."

I fingered the ring Dad gave me for my birthday as I headed downstairs to get in the line up. The music started as Angela got escorted by Emmett down the aisle. Rosalie was on music duty. From my standpoint I could see Embry in the aisle seat, smiling at her like she was his own lottery. They were the cutest couple ever since Embry imprinted on her at our graduation party.

Next up was Alice and Jasper. They floated down the line to the music, as graceful as ever.

Before I had to go, I looked back at Bella, "You look beautiful, Bella. Just breathe. And think about Edward."

She smiled at me and hugged me to her as the music changed. I pulled away, "Count to five, and then follow me."

I heard her whisper, "Dad, don't let me fall." Right before I started walking down the line. I took careful steps, since I was in heels. I glanced at Jasper fleetingly and he gave me an encouraging smile. I glanced around the seats, searching for Jacob. But I couldn't find him. I did my part as maid on honor and walked to my place beside the altar.

Then Bella followed me down the aisle. Everyone stood and looked to the doors, all smiling as the blushing bride made her entrance. She really did look beautiful. And Edward looked positively blown away by the sight of her. I smiled at her and made motions of deep breaths. She smiled back before gluing her eyes to Edward. She was in a trance as she walked by his side. Dad kissed her cheek before taking his seat by Mom and Phil.

The ceremony was a traditional but touching one. You could feel the love radiating off of them. Bella was in tears by the time she said, "I do."

Their kiss was long – I could tell they never wanted it to end. But Edward pulled away soon enough as everyone cheered.

Mom was the first one to get her hands on Bella. She hugged her and kissed her babbled on through her tears about how wonderful the ceremony was and how much her baby was growing up. Bella chuckled, "You still got one unmarried daughter, Mom."

Mom waved her hands dismissively, "With that boyfriend of hers, she's bound to tie the knot soon enough."

I then made my way to my sister and hugged her side, "Congratulations, Bella."

My sister smiled at me and asked, "Well where's Jacob? I was afraid that he'd take you away during the ceremony, what with the way you look in that dress."

I shook my head, "I haven't seen him, Bella."

Her face fell and she looked around herself. Her eyes searched the crowd as more and more people came up to hug her and congratulate her. I could see her spirits were falling as she failed to find Jacob anywhere. I put a hand on her shoulder, "It doesn't matter Bella."

"It matters. He should at least be here for you," She swore.

I shrugged my shoulder, "It doesn't matter." But I didn't know who I was trying to convince.

I was greeted next by Riley and Bree. Bree had on a super pretty blue dress and Riley was dressed in black slacks and and a purple button up.

There is a bit of a story behind these vampires. Victoria had created a newborn army to try and destroy us. But in order to catch us off guard, she had to play in the blind spots of Alice's visions and let someone else make decisions. Someone that Alice wouldn't be watching. And that was Riley. She turned him about a year ago and used him. She made him think that she loved him and that what they were doing was protecting them so they could be together.

Bree was another new born in the army. She and Riley were friends. They looked out for each other. At the big battle, Bree got scared. Carlisle and Esme found her hiding and offered her sanctuary in exchange for her surrender.

When Riley and Victoria came to us in the mountains, Edward and I tried to talk Riley out of it. Eventually I got through to him after saving him from becoming wolf chow. They both have been on the veggie diet since and coping well with the change. Plus, Jasper liked not being the newest vegetarian anymore.

Riley smiled at me and cordially kissed me on the cheek, "You look beautiful Callie."

I smiled at him, "Thank you, Riley. You look very handsome. You look pretty too Bree."

She smiled and giggled, "Alice dressed me."

I rolled my eyes, "Alice dressed all of us."

They both chuckled at that and music began to play. Riley grabbed my hand and started pulling me to the dance floor, "Dance with me. I'm sure your boyfriend won't mind."

I reluctantly let him pull me with him saying, "He better not mind. He's not even here."

Riley looked like he wanted to say something to that. Something that would make it better. But there was nothing to say that would make it any better. So he said nothing. And we swayed to the music.

The wedding flowed into the reception soon. And soon, things calmed down. I was found by Embry, by the makeshift bar. "What are you doing here?"

I rolled my eyes, "Isn't it normal for the dateless maid of honor to waste away at the open bar?"

Embry sat down by me and put his arm around my shoulder, "He wanted to be here. But it was too hard."

"Doesn't matter," I whispered.

Embry kissed my forehead, "Let's dance."

I shook my head, "I don't dance, Embry."

He chuckled, stood and held out his hand to me, "Then let's go make fools of ourselves on the dance floor."

I couldn't very well say no that that, now could I?

So I laughed and put my hand in his. He pulled me onto the wooden dance floor that the Cullen men had built and pulled me into his arms. I wrapped my arms around his neck and laid my head on his shoulder as we swayed together to the soft music.

Embry hummed lightly to the music's beat and playfully swung me up into a circle. I laughed, "I was not expecting that."

Embry laughed and said in my ear, "Don't worry about him, Callie. Don't worry about anything."

I sighed into his shoulder. I glanced up and couldn't believe what I saw. I gasped at the sight of Jacob Black – my boyfriend – dancing with Bella – my sister.

Embry looked behind him and saw what I was looking at. He looked back at me with the expression of a person who didn't know what to say to avoid hurting someone even more. He sighed, "He's just saying goodbye, Callie."

I nodded to myself, "I dance with my best friend, he dances with his. Doesn't matter."

I didn't know what Jake and Bella were talking about. Bella looked ready to cry and Jake looked like he was trying to find the strength to say something that was hard for him. I dug my face into Embry's shoulder to avoid looking.

Then I heard, "Mind if I cut in?"

I lifted my head to see Edward – my new brother-in-law – smiling politely. I kissed Embry on the cheek, "Go get your girlfriend, dork." Embry grinned and kissed my forehead, taking my hand and putting it in Edward's stiffly.

Edward held our hands up as he put my other hand on his shoulder and his hand on my waist in the common waltz position. "Congratulations, Eddie. You're a lucky man."

Edward smiled dizzily, "Thank you, I know."

Edward looked pensive for a moment, trying to find something to say. "Spit it out, Edweirdo."

He chuckled heartily at the name and then said, "I just wanted to make sure that you knew that I will take care of Bella. And that I don't want her in this life any more than you do. But I do love her and will do anything to make sure she's safe and happy."

I sighed, "I know you will, Ed. And she loves you more than anything. We all just want her happy."

"You deserve to be happy too, Callie. You are as much a part of this family as Bella is. Jacob and you will make each other very happy," Edward said quietly.

I sniffed and laid my head on Edward's shoulder, "Someday."

The song soon ended and Bella came back to Edward's side, "Trying to steal my husband?"

I wiggled my eyebrows, "Oh yes, I've harbored a secret crush on your hubby since junior year. Couldn't you tell?" I teased.

Bella rolled her eyes at me, "Jacob's waiting for you."

My face went blank as Bella pointed behind me to the dark and secluded spot she was dancing with Jacob in. I saw him standing there, with his hand in his pockets. I quietly thanked Bella before I walked over to my boyfriend... for now.

Jacob's expression looked like he got the wind knocked out of him. He stuttered and stammered, "Callie... you look... _wow_... You look absolutely beautiful."

"You would have been used to it by now if you'd been here since the ceremony," I said curtly.

Jacob looked guilty, "I'm sorry I wasn't here, Callie. I wanted to be..."

"But?" I looked at him expectantly.

"But when I got ready to leave this morning... I just couldn't." Jacob sighed to himself, finding it hard to explain.

I crossed my arms in front of myself, "Then why are you here now?"

"I had to say goodbye..." Jacob trailed off.

"To both of us?" I whispered.

But Jacob shook his head, "No.." He stepped forward and put his hands on my face, making me look at him, "I will _never_ say goodbye to you Callie. I will never leave unless you want me to."

I scoffed, "You're all about what I want, right? Well I wanted you _here_.. Jacob. You were supposed to be here with me. Not here for me to figure out you got here by seeing you dancing with my sister."

"It wasn't like that. You know I only love you," He tried.

But I shook my head, "That's a lie. You love her too. And she loves you back. You two will always love each other on some level. But she made her choice; Edward. Now you have to choose."

To my utter relief Jacob didn't even hesitate to say, "And I choose you. Just you, Callie. Always."

I couldn't hold back anymore and I let the tears flow freely before I crashed my lips up into his into a ferocious, passionate kiss. He wrapped his arms around me tightly and swung me around in a circle happily.

We heard someone clear their throat behind us and hastily broke apart to see my parents and Phil. I blushed and wiped at my tears, "Hey guys."

Mom squealed, "I was right. You're not far behind your sister."

I nervously tucked my hair behind my ear, "Let's not get ahead of ourselves."

"I agree," Dad said earnestly. I chuckled at that.

Mom just shook her head, "Bella and Edward are about to leave for their honeymoon."

"Already?" I asked.

Bella said goodbye to Dad, Mom and Phil while Edward said goodbye to his family. After that, Bella and Edward came up to me. Bella hugged me to her tightly, "I'll see you when I get back."

I hugged her back, "Congratulations, sis."

Bella teared up of course before Edward ushered her away. Jacob wrapped his arm around me while we watched them drive away, all of us waving them off.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it! Let me know what you thought of my version of the wedding.<strong>

**REVIEW!**

**RegalGirl94**


	4. Two Families

**So I put a poll up about whether or not I should kill Bella off. I'm not sure if it's really up there, it should be. If not, you guys can review or if you're uncomfortable with people knowing your vote, you can PM me. I've started writing both sides thought so I know there's a story for both outcomes.**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER TWO:<p>

TWO FAMILIES

* * *

><p>"Uhhhh..." I moaned, "That was sooo goood."<p>

I took another bite of Emily's delicious... cookie. Emily smiled, pleased, "You like them? I don't know if the boys will like white chocolate chips instead of milk chocolate."

I nodded quickly, "It doesn't matter if they like it or not. It matters if _I_ like it or not."

Emily laughed softly and then we heard hollers outside. Emily grinned, "Boys are back."

Embry busted into the room and took me into his arms, spinning me around quickly before setting me down and kissing me on the forehead. "Hey, Callie. Whatchya eating? And where can I find one?"

"Chocolate chip cookie," I answered as I took another bite, "White chocolate chips."

Embry groaned hungrily and whined like a little dog. It made me laugh at his expense.

Seth walked in behind Embry with one other new wolf. I think his name was Brady.

Paul, Jared and Sam walked in next. Jared and Paul started goofing around and sniffing for food. Sam immediately went to Emily's side and kissed each of her scars. She giggled as he kissed all around her face lovingly.

I sighed.

I heard more hollers outside behind me as Quil and ….. my boyfriend came into the house. Quil gave me a quick side hug before he went to sit by Embry.

But when Jacob walked in and our eyes met... that all seemed irrelevant. His warm, dark brown eyes pierced mine, sending hot spikes through my blood. I felt a dopey smile overcome my face as he smiled down at me, now right in front of me. "Hey."

"Hi," I said back.

He slowly leaned down to give me a lingering peck. I just wanted to wrap my arms around his neck and deepen the kiss so much that we couldn't crawl out of ever again. But we weren't alone. So I reluctantly pulled back from the kiss and said, "Hi," again.

Jake laughed through his nose, smiling widely, and pecked me on the cheek. He wrapped his arms around me from behind when I faced the boys. They were stuffing their faces with cookies.

"So, Callie," Paul mumbled through three cookies, "How is the leech lover? She a leech yet?"

I sobered up, "Fishing for a reason to start a war?"

It got quiet then. Emily leaned away from Sam as he went rigid and started vibrating.

"It's just that..." Jared started, "If she's turned... then the treaty is broken."

"And you're just gonna storm in there and kill them all? She wanted this!" I threw my hands up. Jacob tightened his arms around me instinctively, knowing I could lose it really quickly. The guys all exchanged some looks with each other, cautious of how to approach this.

"Is it really the right thing? We all know what she wanted," Sam said, looking at me... and Jacob.

"The treaty doesn't mention anything about victim preference, Sam!" Paul growled.

"She's not a victim. Just because some ancient dudes didn't consider that someone may be willing to become a... doesn't mean that you shouldn't!" I yelled.

"She's right guys," Seth tried, "They aren't our enemies."

Paul growled, "They are our enemies. They are in our territory. We take them out. I don't care if you had fun fighting alongside Edward Cullen once upon a time."

"So that's it then?" I shouted, breaking away from Jacob easily for he didn't expect it. I glared at Paul mostly, "the second you find out she's a vampire, you'll charge in there and kill my _family_?"

It was completely silent.

It was Embry who spoke, almost scared to ask, "I thought _we_ were your family, Callie?"

I glared at him, my best friend, and said, "They're my family too. And I love them and I will stand by them. If you do this, you're obviously not my family."

It was deadly silent then.

* * *

><p>When the silence felt like it would kill me, I stormed out of the house. I couldn't stand that these people were actually considering killing an innocent family. The Cullens were and have not done anything wrong, ever. They've been nothing but accepting and kind and cooperative. And the wolves just couldn't let go of some stupid ancient rivalry that had nothing to do with them.<p>

I tried to drive as calmly as I could. But angry tears were blurring my vision. When I noticed that I had crossed into the Cullens territory, I deemed it safe to pull over. I was still in the middle of nowhere but I didn't care. I pulled onto the side of the rode and shut off the engine angrily.

I just sat there fuming for who knows how long. Until I heard a knock on my window. I furiously wiped at my eyes before glancing over to see that it was Embry.

I rolled down my window, "Look who's on who's territory now."

"Callie, you know the terms of the treaty. I'm sorry," Embry did look sorry.

But sorry wasn't good enough.

"That doesn't change the fact that you're willing to attack the people I care about," I told him. "Jasper was my first ever friend when I moved here and was still depressed. You two pulled me out of my depression. And Rosalie saved me from becoming a vampire. Esme is like my real mother. They accepted me without question and took me in and have been there whenever I've needed them without ever asking for anything in return."

"We've accepted you too, Callie. We all love you," Embry whispered.

"And I love and accept all of you. But doing this... it will force me to choose, Embry."

"And who will you choose? If it comes down to it," Embry asked, seemingly scared of the answer.

It took me a long time to answer. I had to answer very carefully, so he wouldn't mistake anything I had to say next. "If you guys start something..." I looked at him, right in the eyes, "I'll help them finish it."

Embry looked so hurt and guilty at the same time. I don't know how someone could look that way.

"I'm sorry Callie. I don't want to lose you," He whispered, painfully.

"Back up," I said softly. When he did, I opened my car door and stepped out. I grabbed his hand and pulled him to me, wrapping my arms around his waist. He gladly wrapped his arms around me and I put my face into his chest. "You won't lose me, Embry. I love you. But if you start a war. I will stand by them."

"I understand," It was said so quietly that I'm not completely sure he even said it. But then he pulled back and smirked, "I better back off now or your boyfriend will get jealous."

My eyebrows cinched together in confusion, "Where...?"

"Over here," I heard. I looked behind me to see Jacob jogging out of the woods in his shorts.

"Did you both follow me all the way here?"

Jacob and Embry both shared embarrassed and guilty looks, "Kinda."

I shook my head as if to say, they've done it again, and smiled somewhat. Jacob walked over to me and asked, "Are you alright?"

I grabbed his hand in my own and said, "Yeah."

Embry kissed me on the forehead, "I'll see you later, Callie. And let you and Jacob have some sickening imprint couple time."

Jacob laughed sarcastically, "Look who's talking."

Embry just laughed and smile dreamily, thinking about Angela. They really were perfect for each other. He then jogged into the woods to phase.

I looked at Jacob then, seriously, "I have to ask, Jacob... If the pack started a war, would you be with them... or me?"

Jacob looked at me, seriously, "I'm with you, Callie. Forever."

I smiled, "Do you want to come over? Dad'll be home around eleven and it's only one now."

Jacob smiled back down at me and already started walking over to the passenger seat of my jeep, "Of course."

I smiled to myself before getting back in the car and driving off.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's short but don't worry, I shall continue. Don't forget to review and vote!<strong>

**REVIEW!**

**RegalGirl94**


	5. Closer Than Before

**Here's chapter three. It gets a bit M rated but nothing bad I promise. don't forget to vote on whether or not I should kill Bella off. And I kind of go into depth about Callie's disease. Read on!**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER THREE<p>

CLOSER THAN BEFORE

* * *

><p>When Jacob and I got home we put in some movies and watched them. In the end we watched The Notebook, Kill Bill, and Super 8.<p>

After we finished The Notebook, I asked, "Do you think we'll be as happy as them?"

I was sitting in between his legs, laying on the couch. He had his arms wrapped securely around my waist, my back to his chest. His arms tightened around me, "We are that happy."

"But will we be that happy forever?" I asked him, looking down at my lap. I found myself unable to look at his face while approaching this subject.

Jacob pulled me closer to him, "Yes, Callie. I will spend forever, doing whatever I can, to keep you happy."

"So if I grow old and senile and don't even know who you are...?"

"I'll come and read to you everyday so you remember."

A happy tear fell from my eye and I turned around. I pressed us together, chest to chest, and crushed my lips to his. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders as his hands gripped my hips tightly. His left hand trailed down my hip, down my thigh. He slowly pulled it up, pressing it around his hip.

I trailed my hands down his chest, feeling his bare pecks and abs. I felt his muscles clench under my fingers. I wove my right hand through his hair, pulling slightly. He groaned into my mouth and grabbed my other thigh. I straddled him now.

I felt heat pool in my belly and my skin was on fire. I pushed myself into his body, making both of us groan into each others mouths. Jacob's hands fell on my but and he squeezed, making me yelp slightly in surprise. I could feel Jacob's grin on my lips.

He took my bottom lip between his teeth, pulling slightly, making me moan. He grinned again.

I had no idea that any guy could make me feel this way. It was unlike anything I could ever imagine. And I never wanted it to end.

While one hand still gripped his hair, my other hand kept feeling up his chest, loving the feel of his hot skin beneath my palm. He gave my butt a little squeeze again before his left hand trailed up, under my shirt, pulling it up. He pressed his heated hand to my ribs, just under the wire of my bra. His other hand trailed down, pulling my legs tighter around him. His hand wrapped around the back on my thigh, skin to skin – I was wearing shorts – and I could feel his finger tips on the inside of my thigh, in between my legs. He was so close to touching the place that begged and ached for that touch.

His lips broke away from mine and he immediately started kissing my neck. I was panting heavily as Jacob moved his hand off my ribs to brush my hair away from my neck. When he did that, he immediately put his hand back where it was.

"Jake..." I breathed out.

He pulled back from my neck and looked me in the eyes, "You're so beautiful, Callie."

I smiled softly, "I can't believe I have you."

Jacob smiled, "You have me, all of me, forever."

With that, we smiled at each other and started kissing again. Both of his hands were under my shirt now. I was getting fed up with the fabric, so I sat up – still pressing our hips together – and reached down to pull my shirt off. Jacob swallowed when he saw my black lacy bra.

I grinned and pressed my chest to his again, smashing our lips together.

Jacob's hands ghosted over my ribs around to my back. When they trailed up to the clasp, I froze for a second. Jacob's hand stilled and he gently pulled away to look at me, "We can stop now, Callie."

I looked into his dark brown eyes, seeing nothing but love and warmth. I really loved this man. I was about to just kiss him again when the phone rang. I groaned quietly to myself and stood up to reach for the phone.

"Hello?"

"_Hey Callie. Did I interrupt something?_"

It was Bella. And I must have still been panting or something. "Um... no. Me and Jake are just watching some movies."

"_Oh. Well I just called to see how you and Charlie are doing._"

I came to sit by Jacob on the couch and he immediately wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "We're fine. Dad's still at work though."

"_So it's just you and Jacob? __**Alone?**_"

"Yes, Bella. Jake and I are alone. No big deal." I rolled my eyes to myself.

"_Of course not._"

"Moving on, how's the honeymoon? Were you surprised?"

"_Oh my gosh, it's so beautiful here Cal. You and Jake should definitely come here someday._"

I looked at Jacob – he was facing the television, he put sports on – but he noticed me looking and smirked down at me. "Maybe someday." Jacob got a wicked look on his face and leaned down to kiss me on the shoulders.

"_We've been doing so much. Swimming everyday, snorkeling, taking walks into town. It's so great here. You'd love it._"

Jacob's kisses progressed up my neck to this spot behind my ear that made me moan softly, unable to hold it back.

"_Are you alright?_"

Shit! Bella heard that. "Ye... yeah. I'm fine." But Jacob bit softly on that spot we've discovered drives me crazy, and that made me moan again.

"_Now I think I really did interrupt something._"

"Don't be ridiculous, Bells."

"_Sure, sure. Anyway Edward and I are going out for a romantic dinner so I have to go. Give Charlie my love. Bye._"

"Bye." I hurriedly hung up the phone and moaned at what Jacob could to with his tongue and teeth. But I got annoyed by his timing and pushed him away. He was shaking with amused laughter. "That was so not funny."

"Come on, honey, I couldn't resist."

Just then his stomach growled. I huffed and stood up, grabbing my shirt. While pulling it back over my head, I said, "Come on, freak. Let's eat."

Jacob put his hand over his chest, "Freak? Oh, Callie, how you wound me so."

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever. Come on."

I made ourselves some sandwiches and we ate quietly. The whole time we ate, Jake had on hand on my knee, maintaining some contact with me at all times. Except when I had to get to take care of our dishes.

I looked at the clock and saw that it was around seven at night. "Do you have to get home anytime soon?"

Jacob shook his head, "My dad isn't expecting me or anything."

"Good. Wanna watch another movie or something?" I asked.

"We've watched three movies already, Callie." Jake pointed out.

I groaned softly, pouting as I turned to face him, "Don't tell me we have nothing to do. We're too young and new to already be a boring couple."

Jacob laughed at me, "We're not boring Callie. We're bored. There's a difference."

I gave him a look, raising my eyebrows.

He smirked, "We could just pick up where we left off..."

I playfully narrowed my eyes at him, but I knew he could see my true hesitation to the idea of sex. It just seemed way too soon and I didn't feel ready. I wasn't ready.

Jacob stood from the counter and came over to me. He took my face in his hands and looked at me quietly, "Callie... we'll never do anything you're not ready for. I'll never push you to do anything you don't want to do. If you don't want to do it, we won't."

I smiled up at him thankfully, "It's not that I don't want to..."

"You're not ready," Jacob finished for me.

I smiled to myself, looking down, "You know me well enough to finish my sentences now?"

Jacob laughed to himself, "We really must be sickening."

"Must be," I murmured.

Jacob brought me over to the couch and we turned a TV show on. It was one of those old shows that no one watched anymore and you had no idea why they were still showing it on the air. But you watched it anyway because you were with your boyfriend and obviously wouldn't be watching it much.

Jacob and I just talked. We talked about anything and everything. There were no borders or barriers with him. There were no limits. I felt I could share everything about myself with him and I could trust him to be totally open and honest with me.

I loved him.

"What..." Jacob trailed off.

"Ask me whatever you want, Jacob. I'll answer," I told him softly.

He looked at me, hesitated, then asked, "I want to know what you went through..."

"Back in Phoenix when I was diagnosed with Dysthymia and then DD-NOS?" I finished his sentence this time.

Jacob nodded slowly.

I laid my head in his lap and laid down, looking up at him. He gently ran his fingers through my hair, soothingly massaging my scalp. I close my eyes, "I was devastated when the doctors told me. I already knew that something was wrong with me. I just hoped against hope that it'd be something easy to fix."

Jacob laid his other arm across my waist, rubbing his thumb over my hip. "Take your time."

I took a breath, "Like I said before, my mom wasn't very supportive. She immediately started taking me to doctors. Dropping me off at the hospital again. Just moving onto the next doctor after the last one couldn't help me. And they never could help me. I did everything. One-on-one therapy, group therapy, diaries, work outs, shocks. None of it ever worked. I was hopeless."

I reached my hand down to intertwine my fingers with his, "My mother's reaction only made it all worse. And Bella didn't help. I don't blame her. She really didn't know what she was doing. And she took care of me. She made sure I kept up with my appointments and medications. But it all just made me feel like a terminal patient in and out of the hospital."

"About five months after I was diagnosed, mom sent me to a Psychiatric Hospital in Texas that specialized in teen depression. I was even forced to wear one of those paper dresses. I had a cool roommate though. She probably helped me more than any doctor ever could."

I opened my eyes, to see Jake looking at me with care, concern and patience. I smiled softly. He smiled back, "You can stop if you want to."

But I shook my head, "No... that's alright. Anyway, I was only there for four months. They decided that therapy wasn't working well. They felt that medication would serve best in the first year of my condition and that we'd explore other options in twelve months. Obviously I moved here before that happened. My mom doesn't know this but... one of my doctors said that my condition may not be getting better because of my home life. My mom's and Bella's behavior towards me played a part in my condition."

"I started fighting with my mom. We would pick stupid fights too. But it always evolved to something about my condition. And she'd always call it that too. My condition. She never treated it by it's actual name. I was just her sick kid. And she resented me for being broken. For not being perfect."

"You are perfect, Callie," Jake argued in an almost inaudible whisper. He brushed some hair behind my ear and whispered, "Don't ever let anyone tell you that you're anything less, you hear me?"

I squeezed his hand, "I hear you, Jake."

He nodded decisively, "Good. Do you want to go on... or stop?"

I shook my head, "If I stop now I may never be able to open back up. I have to get it all out now."

He nodded understandingly, silently encouraging me to go on. I sighed, "Bella always played mediator. But she always ended up taking moms side, or defending mom more. She'd say that mom was just stressed and worried about me. But mom just didn't want to spend all her time nursing a lost cause when she could live in wedded bliss with Phil."

"Was Phil ever a problem?" Jake asked quietly.

I idly remember the fight I had with Bella before the Cullens came back. When I told her all the stuff I went through. And how Phil helped me. So I shook my head, "Never. He was more or less the solution."

"What do you mean?"

I took a deep breath, "The dysthymia evolved into DD-NOS. Which basically meant that they didn't know what was wrong with me. I got worse and worse. I couldn't eat without throwing up. I developed insomnia. I never felt like going anywhere... or doing anything. Most of the time I didn't have the energy to get out of bed. Bella, at first, made me go to school. And I did. I didn't have the energy to do anything else. I quit the soccer team. So I studied. All the time."

"That's why you're smart enough to skip a grade," Jacob elaborated.

I nodded, "The only time I ever went anywhere outside of school or home was on the odd weekend when Phil would take me to the batting cages. I remember what he said that first weekend. 'I know baseballs not your sport. But you're down right now and it always feels good to hit stuff.'" I chuckled at the memory.

"At the cages, Phil would ask me about therapy. Or how I was feeling. Or just ask me about school and what I did that week. At first I was unresponsive. But he was patient. He only ever got mad at me once."

"When?"

"When he found the razor I used to cut my wrists," I whispered, ashamed of what I'd done to myself. I felt Jacob tense but he didn't say anything. "I would get in these... _moods_, I guess. Where I just wanted something to distract me from all the pain. So I just slid the razor across my skin. It was so painful. But it distracted me."

I took a deep breath, "Soon, everything just built and built and I couldn't take it anymore."

Jacob shuddered, "You don't mean..."

Tears welled in my eyes as I shamefully nodded, "One day mom came home and tossed me a refill of my sleeping pills. She didn't even look at me. I felt all these negative emotions welling up in me, so I took the sleeping pills. And I overdosed."

Jacob started shaking, "Why would you try to kill yourself?"

I sat up slowly and looked at him, "I was in a really bad place back then, Jacob. I just wanted it all to end. I couldn't handle it anymore. But Phil found me in the bathroom. He rushed me to the ER and they stabilized me."

Jacob pulled me into his arms tightly, "I don't want you to ever think of doing that to yourself again. Got it?"

I looked at Jacob, "I know, Jake. I haven't been even close to that place since you, Embry, and everyone. I can't promise that I won't have my moment where I just..." I trailed off and sighed.

Jake kissed my forehead, "I hope so."

I snuggled into him, "I'm alright. I'm happy."

"I love you," Jacob whispered, pressing his lips to mine.

* * *

><p><strong>So there it is. I'm not a doctor or anything but I did my research long before I fully developed Callie's character. Let me know what you think.<strong>

**REVIEW!**

**RegalGirl94**


	6. The Call

**Please read the Author's note at the end, it's important.**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER FOUR<p>

THE CALL

* * *

><p>"Jake..." I breathed out as he kissed and sucked on my neck. We were on my bed this time, three days later. Jake hovered over me, my legs wrapped around him. I ran my hands up and down his back and both of our shirts had been discarded a while ago.<p>

Jacob's hand began to trail up my ribs, close to closing over my bra when...

The phone rang.

I groaned loudly in frustration. Jacob kissed up my face, murmuring, "Ignore it..."

I panted, "I... I can't... It's probably Bella..."

"She just called..."

I pushed him off me, but not completely, and reached for my cell phone. Last time she called the land line. Why would she call my cell? I picked it up and answered, with Jake still between my legs, "Hello?"

"_Is Charlie home?_"

I frowned, "No..."

"_Are you alone?_"

"Um... No, I'm with Jake," The boy in question looked down at me with a question and I mouthed 'Bella'. To which he nodded and got off me to sit uncomfortably on my bed.

"_Can you promise not to tell him what I'm about to tell you?_"

I sat up, "You know I can't hide anything from him... What's going on?" Jacob looked at me curiously now, but I could tell he was glad that I said I couldn't keep secrets from him. He was glad to have my trust and be able to trust me.

"_Something happened..._"

"Well are you alright?" I asked somewhat impatiently. She had to just tell me and stop beating around the bush.

"_I'm... pregnant._"

I gasped loudly, making Jacob jump, and said, "What?"

"_I'm pregnant,_" She repeated, "_And Edward doesn't want it._"

"What do you mean?"

"_He says when we get home, we'll...__** take care**__ of it._"

"You mean..." I trailed off.

"_Yes. He thinks he's a monster._"

"He?"

"_I just feel like it's a little boy. I've had dreams about him. And I want him, Callie. I can't get rid of my baby. He'll be a perfect combination of me and Edward._"

"I'm sure he will be," I murmured, "Are you coming home?"

There was a pause and I assume Bella forgot she was on the phone and nodded. She caught herself though, "_Oh, yeah. We'll be in on the next flight. Maybe tomorrow. I called you first._"

"Should I meet you at the airport?"

"_No... Edward talked to Carlisle and he says that Dad or anyone else who don't know, can't see me. We're passing it off as something highly contagious so we can't travel and even Charlie can't see me. So he can't know that you'll see me._"

"I'll just tell him that I'm at La Push... getting comforted or something."

Jacob ears perked at that. And I knew what he was thinking. He thought that Bella was telling me that now was the time she would fake her death. That she was a vampire.

"_Alright. But I do want to see you as soon as I get home. I need all the help I can get so Edward won't make me kill our son._"

"He won't. I'll make sure of it. I promise."

"_Thank you,_" I could tell that she was really relieved, "_Will you be at the house tomorrow?_"

I nodded to myself, "Yeah, first thing in the morning. But why can't I tell Jacob the truth? You know the pack will hear the story and assume the worst. And I don't think that I can keep this from Jacob..." I looked straight at him when I said this. He smiled at me and whispered, "I'd understand."

But I shook my head at him as Bella said, "_I know it'll be hard. But try. And I know he's there with you now._"

I sighed, "Of course he is. So he knows there's a secret."

"_I want to be the one to tell him, in person._"

"So you'll tell him? So I won't have to keep it a secret for long?"

"_Yeah..._"

But I wasn't completely comforted, "Promise? Because if you don't tell him the second you see him, then I'm telling him."

"_Trust me, I don't think that'll be a problem._"

"Promise Bella," I insisted.

"_I promise._"

I sighed – she seemed sincere – and said, "Alright. I'll see you tomorrow."

We said goodbye and hung up then. Jacob asked immediately, "Is something wrong?"

I noticed that my hand was shaking lightly, "I'm not... really sure."

Jacob scooted closer to me, "It's okay if you can't tell me right now. I understand that Bella wants to tell me whatever it is herself. But..." he trailed off, "...I can't help but worry."

I laid my legs across his lap and cupped the side of his face with my right hand, "I'm worried too, Jacob. But hopefully everything will be alright."

* * *

><p><strong>ok I know this is a complete switch from what you read, but FanFiction needs your help. And this cause couldn't come with a better chapter. FanFiction wants to delete stories with sexual situations, yaoi, yuri, lemons, violence, song basis and the lists goes ON and ON. It's ridiculous, not to mention discriminatory - i.e. yaoi and yuri ban. I mean, the sexual tension between Jake and Callie is a big part of my story right now and can lead to a break through for Callie as a character. It would hurt the series deeply if this story was taken down because of some 'sexual situations'.<strong>

**This should be illegal, we have ratings like M for a reason. This is freedom of speech and press or something. FanFiction is all about 'Unleashing our Imagination' and now they want to take down the majority of our stories! no way! **

**there's a petition that we should all sign at**

www . change petitions/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net (take out the spaces)

**I'll put it on my profile too!**

**And on June 23rd, is Black Out Day. Don't go on Fanfiction at all. Don't update, don't read, don't email, don't go on forums, DON'T DO ANYTHING! The site with notice and see that we're taking this very seriously.**

**That is all for now, thank you so much for your loyalty and reviews. But to be frank, some of my stories, including this one, may be taken down and there are future ones that wouldn't make the cut. It may be enough for me to leave Fanfiction forever.**

**I hope it doesn't come to that.**


	7. Impossible

**Wolf-off!**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER FIVE<p>

* * *

><p>IMPOSSIBLE<p>

* * *

><p>I practically banged on the door when Jacob and I finally arrived. I told dad that I was going out with Jacob to get my mind of Bella's mysterious illness. He bought it.<p>

Jasper opened the door, "Hey, darling." I heard a little growl from my boyfriend when Jasper kissed my cheek. I glared at Jake playfully, "Quiet you."

I then looked at Jasper and asked, "How bad is it?"

He frowned at me, "Come and see for yourself, darling."

Jacob and I followed Jasper into the back living room. Bella was sitting hunched over on the couch, half hidden by the arm. I rushed over to her as Rosalie hovered over her protectively. I kneeled by Bella's side and gasped at what I saw. Bella had always been pail but she looked dead now. She looked like she hasn't slept in years and like she was trying to keep up with breathing. But she was still human.

Rosalie suddenly picked up a basin and held it up for Bella just in time for her to throw up in it. I backed up immediately and covered my mouth with my hand. When Bella seemed finished I asked, "Are you alright?"

Edward fell to her side with a tortured look on his face and Rosalie held out her hand to keep him back. And suddenly I knew why Rose was helping her. Bella used Rose's desire to have children to get her to protect Bella and her baby from Edward.

Bella coughed, "I'm alright. Morning sickness bites."

"WHAT!"

We all looked over to see a shaking Jacob with a shocked and angry look on his face. I stood immediately and walked over to him, putting a hand on his arm. His shaking slowly ceased and he asked again, "You're pregnant?"

Edward made a quiet moan as he pressed his head to Bella's knees. She put her hand against his cheek, comforting him.

Bella looked at Rosalie, "Help me up, Rose?"

But I protested, "Don't get up, Bells. Just... tell him?"

Instead, Bella pulled back the blanket covering her body and presented her pregnant belly to us. I gasped loudly. She couldn't be that big already. "Bella... how can … I thought you only found out that you were pregnant?"

"It's going a bit faster than most pregnancies," Bella whispered, sounding winded and weak.

Edward suddenly snarled at Jacob. He stepped forward and Jacob puffed up his chest, still thinking whatever it was that was pissing Edward off. I stepped protectively in front Jacob and put a hand on Edward's chest, "Don't even think about it. I'm sure whatever Jacob's thinking is just because he's worried about Bella. We all are. Don't you go playing hero after what she told me you want to do to that baby."

Edward adopted an expression of anguish at my words before he growled, "Outside, Jacob. Now."

With that he strode outside at super speed and Jacob kissed my cheek before saying, "I'll be right back," and following my brother in law.

I sat besides Bella then and asked again, "Are you alright?"

"I'm having this baby," she said, "My baby."

I took her hand, "I know you are. But I can see why Edward reacted the way he did."

She whipped her head at me, so did Rosalie, accusingly, "What are you saying?"

"Bella, look at yourself," I said, "You look like you're dying. You _are_ dying. Edward just wants you safe. But you'll find a way to have this baby and survive. If you're strong enough to stand against a tracker, the Volturi and a newborn army. You can handle a little squirt."

Bella smiled at me tearfully and brought me into a hug, "Thank you."

Bree came flitting in and smiled at me, "Callie!"

I smiled and accepted her hug just as Riley walked in after her. He gave me a kiss on the cheek before coming to stand besides Emmett and Jasper.

I grabbed Rosalie's hand and compared, "Bella... you're almost as cold as a vampire. That's not good." I stood up and looked at Jasper, "Do you have a heating blanket?"

Just then, Esme walked in with one, "I heard from the kitchen. Here, we keep this for when you or Bella sleep over."

I took the blanket and threw it over Bella, plugging it in and turning it up on high. I then wrapped my arms around Bella, rubbing her shoulders in an effort to warm her up. But she felt like ice. She smiled at me gratefully anyway.

Just then I heard Jacob shout rather loudly, "YOU'RE SICK IF YOU THINK I WOULD DO THAT TO CALLIE! OR BELLA!"

I heard pounding of Jacob's footsteps as he came bounding in, shaking. I was about to stand but I didn't want to leave Bella. Rosalie hissed at him and crouched protectively in front of us. "Jacob, calm down," I said sternly.

He took deep breaths through his nose, slowly calming himself down. "He wanted me to... disgusting..."

I kept rubbing Bella's arms as she asked, "What did he want?"

Edward followed Jacob in then, "I just want you happy and alive, Bella. If you want children, then I want you to have as many as you want. But not like this. This... thing..."

"It's not a thing! It's a baby. Our baby!" Bella shouted, aghast.

But he carried on as if she never spoke, "...will kill you. If you want children, I'll even let you have puppies."

Jacob tensed again at that and I could tell he was holding back shakes. I felt my heart lodge in my throat as both Bella and I shot Edward shocked and disgusted looks. I angrily said, "You want my boyfriend to have sex with and impregnate my sister that he used to be in love with?"

Edward got that wounded look again as he whispered, "I just want her safe and alive."

"You're lucky you're still alive," I snapped.

"Stop," Bella whispered weakly, "He's just over reacting."

"Damn straight."

Bella was quiet for a moment before she looked around, "Guys... Can I have a moment to talk to Jacob? Privately?"

I didn't want to leave them alone. But Jacob's told me a million times that I had nothing to worry about. The vampires started trickling out of the room, reluctantly. Edward, Rose and I remained. Bella gave Edward a look and he left quietly out the balcony. Rose was still, unmoving and unwilling to move. Bella stroked her hand, "It's okay, Rose. I'll be fine."

I stood quietly and said to Rose, "Let's go."

When I passed Jacob to leave, he grabbed my hand. I looked back at him expectantly and he gave me a look like he was trying to tell me not to worry. He brushed back my hair behind my ear and gave me a slow kiss. I gave him a weak smile and walked away.

Riley gave me a sympathetic smile when I came into the other room. Esme and Carlisle had gone to the kitchen. Alice and Jasper went off alone. Emmett was in the back yard trying to calm Rose down. So that left Riley, Bree and I.

I sat myself down next to Bree on a couch and asked, "How have you been? I haven't really seen you since the wedding."

Bree gave me a sheepish look, "I had a hard time with all the humans there. So Riley and I went 'camping' for a while. I'm better now though."

"I can tell. You're eyes have almost lost all the red in them."

Bree had a proud smile at that.

"Jacob's trying to talk Bella out of having this baby. Edward asked him too," Riley informed me.

I looked up at him gratefully, "And what's she saying?"

"She's trying to explain to him how much she wants this baby. Jacob seems to be losing patience."

"Like wolf-out? Should I go in there?"

Riley shook his head, "He's saying goodbye now."

Like clockwork Jacob appeared in the room. His face was carefully blank. "I've got to get to the guys."

I stood up, "You know what they'll say, Jake. Is that really such a good idea?"

Jacob looked torn, unable to know what to do, "I don't have a choice. They'll find out next time we're phased. I have to."

I put my hands on my hips, "I'm going with you then."

"No," Jacob said sternly, "We'll be in wolf form. It'll be too dangerous."

I shrugged, "I've seen you in wolf form before. I'm coming. You can't say no."

THIRD PERSON

Jacob phased immediately when getting out of the house. Callie jumped on his back and held on as he galloped off. Voices invaded his head as he ran for La Push. But so many feelings and thoughts clouded his mind he didn't pay them any mind.

_Jacob, Jacob, Jacob_ all eight voices sounded in relief.

_Come home now_, the Alpha demanded. Jacob made route for the shore at the bottom of the cliffs, jumping over rocks, feeling Callie grip his fur. He noticed Paul fade out, most likely to tell Billy and Rachel what was going on.

Images of Bella raced through his head. So weak, her mottled stomach, rasped voice. Her pail skin and sunken cheeks. She was dying.

As the others saw these images they made many cries out in outrage, fading in and out of Jacob's ears. It was getting dark out as he struggled to a stop as all the wolves circled around him. _What is she doing here?_ Embry sounded angry and shocked and worried.

_She insisted on coming_ Jacob thought.

The others were only focused on Bella.

_How can this be? What does it mean? What will it be?_

_Not safe. Not right. Dangerous._

_Unnatural. Monstrous. An abomination._

_We can't allow it._

_This puts everyone in danger._

_This will mean a fight_, Embry said with sadness, _a bad one._

_We're ready_, Paul joined in.

Sam suddenly pounded his paws, halting all conversation. Commanding all attention.

But Callie wouldn't allow that. She jumped off Jacob's back and looked around at all the large horse-sized wolves, "Phase. Now."

There was no room in her voice for argument. The wolves all trickled into the trees, slowly returning in human form. Callie glared at all of them, her hands on her hips as Jacob walked closer to her, "I know what Jacob told you is a shock but-"

"Shock?" Jared interrupted incredulously, "It means war!"

"I doubt that this situation is anywhere in the treaty. You have no grounds to attack them."

"We have to protect our people. We don't know what this thing will be when it's out," Sam said in a deep voice.

"That _thing_... is my niece or nephew," Callie said menacingly, "And you will not hurt him or her."

"We have no choice, Callie," Sam said.

Callie scoffed, "You were against attacking them for _actually_ breaking the treaty not that long ago."

"This is a danger to every human in the area. We don't know anything about it."

"Exactly!" Callie shouted, "It's just a little baby! It's harmless."

"What we saw in Jake's head didn't look harmless," Paul snorted.

"It will be out of control," Jared snarled.

"We don't know that-" Jake tried but he was interrupted.

"We don't know," Sam said, "And we can't take any chances. This can not be trusted."

"It's just a baby for crying out loud!" Jacob said.

Leah had a pained look on her face and Callie could tell she wanted to say something. She just didn't know which side she wanted to say it for. The girls had some sort of unique bond based on their short comings. She had just confided in Callie how she feared she'd never be able to have children.

This was killing her.

"Jake, buddy," Quil said, "This is a big problem. We can't ignore it."

"You guys are making this bigger than it is," Callie said.

"The only one in danger is Bella," Jacob said, hesitantly.

"By her own choice," Sam said dismissively, "But this choice affects us all." The Alpha tone seeped into his voice now. The wolves had no choice.

Jacob started shaking. Callie wanted to go to him. But she was so mad. "If you do this, forget any of you know me. I already told you whose side I would be on if you guys attacked them. Theirs. You will no longer be my family and I will fight against you with every power I have," She swore. Embry and Quil looked most affected besides Jacob. He looked almost devastated. He was trying hard to calm himself down but tremors ripped through his body and fur exploded from his skin. He was a wolf.

Sam was quick to phase as well and all the wolves followed suit. Callie's eyes widened at the sight and she tried to remain calm.

_Pull it together Jacob_, Sam ordered. _The tribe comes first. Now we have a duty to fulfill._

Jacob braced himself, thinking of Callie to give him strength. _No_.

Sam-wolf looked surprised. He snarled, _Yes. No loopholes tonight. You, Jacob, are going to fight the Cullens with us. You _will_ perform this obligation._

Sam slammed his head into Jacob's, forcing him down, reminding him who the Alpha was. Jacob almost collapsed under the command. _But Callie..._

_We can not harm her_, Sam reminded, _she's you're imprint. It's absolute law. But the Cullens are not protected under the same law. You will fight them. Take them out._

Jacob suddenly thought of Callie. What would happen to her if she really did get in the way? He believed her when she said she'd stand by them and do anything she could. She would get hurt or worse even with the guys avoiding hurting her. He would be devastated. Dead. Without her.

_No_.

Jacob shoved his head up, knocking Sam back. Callie backed up at the scene, wondering what they were talking about.

Everyone heard it in his voice. The True Alpha. Sam stepped back with a startled yelp _Jacob... what have you done?_

_I won't follow you, Sam. Not for something this wrong._

_You would... choose your enemies over your family?_

_They're not... our enemies. They've never been. And I'm choosing Callie._

_This isn't about her. _

_You don't decide for me anymore, Sam. Ephraim Black's son was not born to follow Levi Uley's._

_Even if you can defeat me_, Sam rose up, _the pack will never follow you._

Jacob jerked back. _Defeat you? I'm not going to fight you. And I won't take anyone's will away from them._

_There can not be more than one Alpha. And the pack has chosen me. Will you turn your back on your brothers?_

Jacob almost buckled. But he forced himself to stand strong. _I will stand between you and the Cullens. I won't just watch while the pack kills innocent people. The pack is better than that. Lead them in the right direction, Sam._

Jacob turned his back on Sam and turned to Callie. He trotted to her quickly but cautiously and she knew what he wanted. He got down so she could climb back onto his back and then he took off. He started racing for the Cullens again. Voices rose behind him, shocked and angry.

But the faded. And then they were gone. It was silent. Jacob felt the sever from the pack. He couldn't hear them anymore.

Then he suddenly heard, _wait up! My legs aren't as long as yours._

_SETH!_ Jake stumbled to a stop, almost causing Callie to fall off. She quickly jumped off as Jacob phased back to human. "What do you think you're _doing_? Go home!"

CALLIE'S POV

Suddenly Seth came out of the trees. My eyes widened as he grinned impishly at Jacob, "Is that an order, Jacob?"

Jacob looked stern, "I'm not ordering anyone to do anything. I'm just telling you what you already know."

"Did you notice how quiet it got?" Seth ignored, "They haven't phased back yet. Seems like the two separate packs aren't linked."

"We're not a pack," Jake growled and started walking away. I followed and tugged on his hand. He slowed down his pace and gave me an apologetic look, taking my hand.

"If there aren't two packs, then why could we heard each other and not the rest?" Seth asked, "I think that you turned your back on Sam and that was pretty significant. And when I followed you, that was significant too. But no time to argue about it now, we should be moving right along before Sam..."

"We'll run patrols," Seth suggested.

Jake turned on him, "And what do we do if the pack challenges us? Attack our brothers? Your sister?"

Seth's face scrunched up, "They can take care of themselves. I don't think I can fight them. But they don't want to attack us either. That might be enough to stop them."

"He's got a point, Jake," I told him.

He looked at both of us, "Stop being so... optimistic. It's getting on my nerves."

Seth ignored that, "We're getting close. We should think something like... we come in peace."

Jake rolled his eyes and started walking again, "Knock yourself out."

"How far?"

"About a mile," Jacob told me.

When we got to the back porch Edward had rushed out, "What's going on?"

I quietly walked up the steps, "The pack didn't react well to the news. They're going to attack. Jacob and Seth split from them. They're on our side."

Edward stiffened just as Emmett and Jasper appeared outside, "Get the others. Call Carlisle! He and Esme have to get back."

"I'm gonna take a look," Seth said, "Run the western perimeter."

"Will that be safe?" I asked.

He and Jacob exchanged looks, "Don't think so."

Seth smiled at me, knowing I was worried, "I'm outta here. You guys gotta coordinate." He jogged off into the woods.

* * *

><p><strong>There it is! Let me know what you think!<strong>

**REVIEW!**

**RegalGirl94**


	8. Blood

CHAPTER SIX

BLOOD

* * *

><p>When I got into the room, Bella was sleeping. Rose sat beside her side protectively as Alice sulked in the corner. I felt Jacob standing beside me as I saw Edward walk in and sit in the seat besides the couch Bella was on. "What's wrong Alice?"<p>

Alice's eyes flickered to me for a second before they went off focus again, like she was trying to see into the future, "I can't see Bella's future anymore."

I gasped, "What does that mean?" I was scared of what her answer would be.

Edward stiffened, "Danger."

"Or just that us wolves are too involved," Jacob pointed out.

Edward growled in frustration and Bella whimpered in her sleep. He immediately sobered up and knelt by her.

I sighed, "We need to keep her safe and calm. All this stress isn't good for her."

"The fetus isn't good for her," Alice growled.

"Say the word, Alice," Rosalie said, "Baby. It's just a little baby."

"Shhh!" I hissed, "Did you not hear me? No more fighting."

It was quiet until Jacob whispered to me, "It's late. You should get some sleep."

"You all should," Edward said, "You guys can sleep tonight and we'll keep watch. Then you can take post in the morning."

* * *

><p>"You really do have your own room here," Jacob said.<p>

I giggled, "You thought Eddie was joking?"

Jacob shook his head, "I don't know how you can think of him as Eddie."

"Just because you think of him as bloodsucker..."

I led Jake over to the large four post light green bed Esme got me when I started falling asleep at the house. I looked around, "I think I left some night clothes here..." I walked over to my dresser and took out some shorts and a cami. Obviously not being shy in front of Jake, I stripped and changed right there. When I turned Jacob was just in boxers. I felt a blush on my face and jumped into bed, digging my face into my pillow.

I heard Jacob chuckle and climb in beside me, pulling the covers over our bodies. He pulled me into his warm arms and sighed contently. This was the first time we'd sleep together – just sleeping, though. I smiled into his chest, "This feels nice."

I felt Jacob kiss the top of my head, "You're right. I can't wait for it to be like this all the time."

"You have to finish school first," I said softly.

"Yeah yeah," Jacob said without interest, making me laugh.

"I'm serious, Jake," I told him.

"I know... And then we'll live together..." Jacob sighed.

"Happily ever after," I played along.

Jake's hand ran up and down my side, making me shiver. He leaned in slowly and kissed my lips, "Go to sleep."

My eyelids felt heavy and slowly fell, "Goodnight..."

* * *

><p>I was in the kitchen looking at Sue's cookbook and listening to Carlisle talk to my dad over the phone. I didn't want to go back and forth between here and my house so Carlisle was telling Dad that whatever Bella had, she gave it to me. We were under quarantine.<p>

Carlisle quietly held the phone out to me, "He wants to talk to you."

I took the phone and gathered my wits about me, "Hey dad."

"Callie..." He sighed in relief, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Dad. Just not feeling well I guess. I'll be fine. We both will."

"How's your sister?"

"She's asleep."

"Alright... you better call me... all the time, Callie Swan."

I felt a smile on my face at his 'stern' voice, "Okay, Dad."

I heard a commotion outside and said, "Hey dad, I'll call you later, okay?" I didn't wait for an answer before I hung up and went to the back porch. I saw... Leah. She was arguing with Jacob and Seth.

"Go away Leah," Jacob growled.

"Sorry, Captain, no can do. I'm staying with Seth," Leah said.

I got excited and ran for her, "Leah!" She hugged me back and Jacob growled, "She's not staying."

I pulled away from Leah and said, "Why don't you and Seth patrol?"

When they were gone I looked at Jacob, "Don't send her away, Jake."

Jacob glared ahead, "She'll be nothing but trouble."

I huffed, "Don't you get why she wants to join your pack, Jacob?"

"I don't have a pack," Jacob insisted.

I rolled my eyes, "Did you know that Leah can't get pregnant?" He was quiet then. "And when she was with Sam she dreamed of spending her life with him and starting a family. But all this happens and she lost Sam to her cousin. And then she finds out that she can't have children – no matter how much she wants to. She lost everything she dreamed for in a second. And then was forced to run in Sam's pack with that constant reminder ordering her around. Joining your pack will help her escape from all that pain. And not the way I tried to."

Jake was quiet at the mention of my suicide attempt.

I sighed and walked to his side, "Just think about it for a second. She adds to our numbers and gets what she wants... to finally be rid of the painful reminder of everything she can't have when she's in Sam's pack. Don't send her away, Jake, please."

Jake gave me one long look and sighed through his nose, "For you."

* * *

><p>Jake, Leah and Seth were outside while Esme and I made sandwiches. Esme took them out and I watched from the window. Seth was completely excited and friendly like he always is. Jake was polite but seemed strained and tired. This was taking a toll on him. Leah flat out ignore Esme rudely. Jake offered her an apologetic smile and she brushed it off, coming inside.<p>

"Let me see that sandwich," I told her, taking it off the plate. I walked outside and down the porch steps until I was just close enough. I lifted my arm like Phil had showed me in baseball and pitched the sandwich with as much strength as I could just like Phil had taught me. I laughed out right when it smacked into Leah's head.

She glared over at me and I waved, "Next time take the damn sandwich." Jacob was fighting a smile and Seth was rolling on the floor laughing. I shook my head with humor and turned to go back inside.

* * *

><p>Bella was getting progressively worse. Carlisle and Edward had built a hospital room next to Carlisle's office and she was in there now for a check up. Carlisle had gone out to meet Jacob since he was phasing back. As they walked in I heard Jacob ask, "Do you think there's any chance she'll make it? I mean, as a vamp and all that. She told me about... about Esme."<p>

"I'd say there's an even chance at this point. I've seen vampire venom work miracles, but there are conditions that even venom cannot overcome. Her heart is working too hard now; if it should fail... there won't be anything for me to do."

Bella was hooked up to a heart monitor. Her heartbeat throbbed and faltered. Edward flinched at the sound and I felt all my support for that baby slipping. I tried desperately to hold onto it though.

"Carlisle," I whispered, "What's happening to her?"

Bella looked at him with dread as he spoke, "The fetus isn't compatible with her body. Too strong, for one thing, but she could probably endure that for a while. The bigger problem is that it won't allow her to get the sustenance she needs. Her body is rejecting every form of nutrition. I'm trying to feed her intravenously, but she's just not absorbing it. Everything about her condition is accelerated. I'm watching her – and the fetus – starve to death by the hour."

I looked at Bella. She was even paler now. She was practically skin and bones. Her face even more sunken in and she looked half asleep all the time. She was growing weaker and weaker.

"I can't stop it and I can't slow it down. I can' figure out what it wants." Carlisle's voice had grown weary and broken.

Jacob was stiff in the doorway. I felt tears clouding my eyes at Carlisle's description. Bella's eyes were falling slowly, she was falling asleep again. Jacob gave a loud sigh and wrapped his arms around me. Edward's eyes suddenly shot to Jacob, "That's brilliant."

"What is?" I asked, looking up at Jacob.

"Carlisle, Jacob just had an idea on what the fetus wants," Edward said.

Jacob gave him a confused look, "That was me being spiteful – not helpful."

"What did you think of, Jake?" I asked him earnestly.

He looked down at me, hesitated and answered, "Just that the thing is part vampire. And what do vampires eat?"

"Blood," I finished in a whisper.

"We've been trying to get Bella what she needs," Edward said, "Her body is accepting it as well as any of ours would. Perhaps we should address the... fetus first. Maybe if we can satisfy it, we'll be able to help her more effectively."

"It's thirsty," I summed up.

Bella tried to sit up, "We need to feed him." Edward went to her side to try and push her back down. He did it easily enough.

Rosalie suddenly appeared, "Of course. Carlisle, we have all that type O laid aside for Bella. It's a good idea."

"Wait a minute," Jacob interrupted, "Are you – are you talking about making her drink blood?"

"It was your idea, dog," Rosalie hissed.

But he ignored her, "That's just..." he blanched. I felt queasy at the thought, "Yeah."

"But what if it helps her?" Edward asked us.

Bella nodded her head, "I'll try anything. Anything to help him."

Rosalie flitted out of the room. I knew what she was doing. A moment later she came back with a white cup and straw. She came to Bella's side and handed it to her. Edward helped her hold the cup up as she looked down at it. "I can do this," Bella muttered to herself, "Practice for the future, right?"

She slowly lifted the straw to her lips... and sipped. We all stood silently, waiting for what was to come. Bella swallowed slowly and looked at us, hiding her mouth. "It's good."

I let out a sigh of relief when Carlisle felt her wrist and said, "Her pulse is already getting stronger."

I wrapped my arms around Jacob and said tearfully, "Thank you."

Rosalie looked excited. I could tell she really wanted this pregnancy to work out since she can't have any children, and she's wanted to all her existence. "That's good."

Bella took another long sip. Carlisle asked, "How's your stomach? Do you feel nauseated?"

Bella shook her head, "No, I don't feel sick. There's a first."

Rosalie beamed, "Excellent."

"It's a bit early for celebrations," Carlisle cautioned.

"You said her pulse is already stronger," I said, "And she's not feeling sick. I can see she's getting better. This is working."

Bella sighed as she took another gulp and looked proud of herself, "I did it."

I pulled away from Jacob and walked over to hug her, "Yes, you did." I looked at her face. Her eyes were less dull. The color was returning to her complexion. Her chest moved easier with each breath. This was going to work.

"You looked awful, Callie. When was the last time you slept?" Bella asked like the worrisome sister I always knew.

I rolled my eyes, "So it's been a while. You've slept enough for us all," I smirked at her.

"Funny," She said sarcastically, "Seriously, though, get some sleep. I don't wanna mess with your health too."

"Just yours," I said softly.

Bella looked over, "Could you guys give us a minute?" Rosalie and Edward flitted out of the room. Jacob gave me a peck on the cheek before following them out.

Bella sighed as I sat down of the hospital bed beside her, "I'm sorry."

I looked down at my hands as I wrung them together in my lap, "I know, Bella. I know how much you want this."

"I never thought of you though. Or Edward. I should have," Bella admitted. "I've never really thought of how my choices affect you. And I've hurt you in the past."

"Exactly, it's in the past," I told her.

"But I never really apologized..."

I shrugged, "Sure you have."

"No I haven't," Bella insisted, "I haven't been a very good big sister. I'm supposed to guide and protect you. And all this time you've been the one guiding and protecting me. I never would have been able to get this far without you."

"That sounds like goodbye, Bella," I whispered, feeling water in my eyes and I looked at her.

Bella was quiet, not knowing what to say as she looked down briefly. She looked back up at me, "I'm sorry but it might be."

I shook my head, a lone tear falling, "No, it isn't." I took her hands firmly into mine and made her look at me, "You hear me, Isabella Swan? You're not going to die. I won't let you. And you're too stubborn."

Bella gave me a weak smile, "I'll hold on as long as I can. But there's something I need you to do for me... in case I don't make it."

I was quiet, not even wanting to admit there was a chance that she wouldn't make it. But I whispered, "Anything."

"I need you to watch over him. Rosalie will, I know that. But Edward... if something happens to me... I don't want another episode in Italy. And our son will need his father. I need you to help my family stay together if I can't..."

I sniffed as more tears made their way down my face, "This is hard Bella. But I promise."

Bella wiped under my eyes, "Thank you."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's been so long. Just started school and still haven't gotten very far with the next part of Breaking Dawn.<strong>

**REVIEW!**

**RegalGirl94**


	9. It Begins

CHAPTER SEVEN

IT BEGINS

* * *

><p>When the wolves phased and came back in, Jacob looked mad. I looked up from my book as he walked over to me from the couch. "What's wrong?"<p>

It was dark outside so I turned on another lamp – I had a book light – and looked at him expectantly. He sighed, "The... other pack came over. Truce."

I looked at him with confusion, "A truce? Isn't that good?"

Jacob shook his head, "Jared said they would wait until Bella was separated from the … thing before they did anything. And asked us to come home."

I didn't say anything, willing him to calm down first. He was thinking about something when he suddenly scoffed, "He tried to guilt Leah and Seth into leaving too. Said that Sue was lonely and miserable. Asked them how they could do this to her so soon after Harry died."

"What?" I gaped at him, "Sue's not lonely, it's obvious the way she's been hanging out with my dad. And what place does Jared have working Seth like that?"

Jacob laid back against the couch, "I know. Even tried to use Sam's old nickname for Leah to get her to come back."

"That's awful. That would only hurt her. What are they thinking?"

"I think they're getting desperate."

"Guess so..." I trailed off. "Was Embry there?"

Jacob slowly looked at me and shook his head, "No. Quil and Collin were. Seth said that Sam probably didn't send Embry because he's at risk of splitting off too. Doesn't want us to get bigger."

I set my book down on the coffee table and wrapped my arms around myself, "I miss him."

Jacob pulled me into his lap and tucked my head in his shoulder, "I know. I miss him too. I miss all of them."

"It's not fair," I whispered, "If they'd just see... reason. If they'd just listen. We wouldn't be fighting amongst ourselves in a supernatural civil war."

I felt Jacob's chest heave in a sigh, "I know, Callie. I wish that this wasn't so hard or dangerous for you."

"Will it be over soon?" I asked, my voice cracking.

"I hope so."

* * *

><p>I woke up the next morning wrapped up in Jacob's warm arms. I smiled into his chest and sighed, "I could get used to this."<p>

"Me too," Jacob agreed, making me jolted. He laughed loudly, "Did I scare you?"

I lightly smacked his chest, "Shut up."

He sat up in bed and stretched his big arms out, yawning loudly, making me giggle. He sleepily looked down at me with a soft smile. I laid my head on my folded arm and gazed up at him. One day I will start the rest of my life with this man.

* * *

><p>"Jacob... could I have a word?" Carlisle asked.<p>

Jacob and I followed Carlisle and Esme into the study and asked, "What's up?"

"Well... it's become an issue how long my family and I have gone without hunting..."

Realization dawned on me. They were growing weak and thirsty. They needed to feed.

"Bella will give birth any moment. And I need to feed before that and get more blood for her..."

"It'll be risky," Jake started, "In Sam's mind, the treaty is void. So, I'd say, go out together."

"And leave Bella here unprotected?" Esme asked.

"What are we here for?" Jacob asked back sarcastically.

"I couldn't have you fight your brothers, Jacob," Carlisle said. He thought for a moment, "We'll go three at a time. Esme, Emmett and I will go soon."

"Is that really safe?" I asked.

"We don't have much choice," Esme frowned.

"We'll have Alice tell us which paths are safe and go as soon as night falls," Carlisle decided.

* * *

><p>I convinced Carlisle to wait until dawn to go. It was that messy place where no one was really paying attention because it wasn't night when you'd expect and it wasn't day when you'd see everything anyway.<p>

Jacob pecked my lips when he came inside from phasing. "Haven't been able to do much of that."

I scoffed, "We've only been sleeping together."

Jacob rolled his eyes, "Ha ha. Funny."

"Well if we don't do it enough for you, do something about it," I teased him.

Jacob playfully growled and lifted me up by my waist, making me squeal. "Maybe I will." He spun me around and kissed my lips passionately. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back with everything in me.

I slowly pulled away, "I love you..."

Jacob's smile was one of the brightest I had ever seen, "I love you so much, Callie."

* * *

><p>I was sitting with Bella with Eddie, Jake and Rosalie in the room with us. Carlisle, Esme and Emmett went hunting about an hour ago. Should be coming back soon. I turned to Bella, "So have you been thinking about names?"<p>

Bella sheepishly nodded, "EJ."

"EJ? What does that stand for?" I asked.

"Edward Jacob."

Jacob looked floored that she was giving her son his name – at least his second one. He offered her a half smile, awkwardly.

"What are you gonna name yours when you have them?" Bella grinned.

My eyes widened to the size of saucers at the thought of having kids. But Jake just threw an arm around me and half-joked, "You'll just have to stick around and find out."

"Do you have a back up plan?" Rose asked, "If it's a girl?"

Bella was reluctant, even more sheepish, "I was playing around with our moms names. Renee and Esme. And I thought up Renesmee. Too weird?"

I gave her a look, "You're gonna put a target on that kid's back."

Bella gave me a sarcastic smile. "I think it's perfect," Edward said, "Unique. It fits."

"You would," I muttered.

Bella felt her stomach and groaned, "Gotta pee."

Rosalie helped her stand up when there was a muffled ripping sound coming from Bella and she bent over, gasping, "Oh!"

* * *

><p><strong>Oops. It starts. I know you're gonna hate me for this but... it'll be a little while until the next update. I know, how could I? Leave you guys with a cliffy like that. It's just that I just got some really bad news and lost someone I loved very much. It just happened and I have to take some time to deal with it. I thought maybe giving you another chapter might smooth things a bit. I'll get back to it as soon as I can.<strong>

**For now...**

**REVIEW!**

**RegalGirl94**


	10. End All, Be All

**I am so sorry it's taken so long! I just got a review saying that it's been a year - I had no idea. Things have been pretty hectic. But here's the next chapter, I hope you guys like it!**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER EIGHT<p>

END ALL, BE ALL

* * *

><p><em>Bella felt her stomach and groaned, "Gotta pee."<em>

_Rosalie helped her stand up when there was a muffled ripping sound coming from Bella and she bent over, gasping, "Oh!" _

She went limp in Rose's arms. "Bella!?" I shouted, coming to her side. A second later, Bella screamed. It was loud, shrill, terrifying. And accompanied with a sickening CRACK and gurgle as her eyes rolled to the back of her head. Her back bent backwards. Her spine was broken. Blood spilled out of her throat and onto the floor.

Her body was twitching painfully as I felt tears come to my eyes. She jerked around in Rose's arms like a fish out of water. As she convulsed, I hears sharp snaps from inside her. Rosalie whipped Bella's body into her arms as she and Edward shot up the stairs. Jacob picked me up and ran after them.

"Morphine!" Edward shouted to Rose.

"Alice – get Carlisle on the phone!" Rose shouted.

We were in the home-hospital room. Bella was still twitching on the bed. Rose pinned Bella down, ripping her clothes away.

I shouted hysterically, "What's happening!"

"He's suffocating!"

"The placenta must have detached!"

Bella shot up, arching her back, waking up painfully, "Get him OUT! He can't BREATHE! Do it NOW!" Her skin seemed purple in the light. The blood vessels in her eyes broke and the white was now blood red.

Alice came and shoved a blue tooth into Rose's ear. Rose hissed frantically into the piece.

"Hurry! The baby is killing her trying to get out! Get him OUT!" I shouted at them.

Rose came at Bella with a scalpel in her hand when Edward grabbed her wrist, "Let the morphine spread!"

"There's no time! He's dying!" Her hand came down on Bella's stomach, slicing into the skin, blood oozing out as Bella screamed. Rosalie lost focus and froze and I saw her eyes grow black. "Rose! NO!"

Jacob shot forward and grabbed her before she lunged. Alice shot inside the room and helped him cart her out. I ran to Bella's side, "What can I do?"

"Get him out! Get him out!" Bella was screaming.

"CPR?" Edward growled at me.

I nodded frantically, "Yes."

"Get her breathing! I've got to get him out before -"

Another CRACK sounded as Edward blanched in horror, "Her spine. It's completely severed."

I was pushing onto Bella's chest quickly and swiftly, "Get him out already! They're both dying Edward!"

I kept pushing and from the side of my vision I saw Edward bend down and bite into Bella's stomach. A sick twisted crunching sound reached my ears but I didn't dare look. I just kept pushing. "Come on Bella. You gotta stay alive. Please don't die."

Bella coughed violently. "Stay with me, Bella. You hear me? Stay alive!"

Her body suddenly stilled under me, her breathing picking up roughly. I realized that it was over. The baby was out. I looked over and saw Edward holding the baby up in a blanket, "Renesmee."

I bent down quickly and kissed Bella's head, "You have a girl."

Bella looked positively blown away, "Give her to me."

Edward laid Renesmee into Bella's arms. Bella looked tearful and so happy. Tears streamed down my face at the moment. But then she gasped in pain. I grabbed the baby from her arms quickly and saw a bite mark on Bella's chest. Renesmee had bitten her.

Bella's eyes rolled to the back of her head again. "Edward!"

Edward shot to her immediately, pumping her chest. "Edward you have to bite her!"

"I can't do everything at once! You have to do CPR!"

"I'm holding the baby!"

"Let me have her," Rose said quietly from the door. I gave her a weary look, seeing Jacob behind her. I'd rather give Renesmee to him. "I promise I'm fine." I slowly nodded and handed the baby over. Rose was quick to get out of the room.

I rushed over and started doing compressions, "Bite her now, Edward!"

Edward grabbed a syringe and thrust it into her chest, right at her heart, "My venom."

I kept pushing, tears streaming down my face and blurring my eyes. Bella wasn't moving. By the sound of the monitor, her heart went flat. "She's not here.."

I broke away, unable to do it anymore. But Edward wasn't stopping. He bit every juncture of her body. And then resumed pushing onto her chest. But she was unresponsive. She was gone.

I sprinted out of the room. Into the backyard.

* * *

><p>THIRD PERSON POV<p>

Callie collapsed into gut wrenching sobs onto the dirty floor. Jacob was so pained to see her that way. He rushed to her side and picked up her body. But she threw all her weight down. He got down on the ground with her and held her while she cried into his chest.

Seth and Leah rushed over. Leah looked sad to see Callie so torn up, knowing what it was like to lose someone you love. Seth's eyes watered, "She didn't make it."

Jacob looked up with bloodshot eyes and shook his head. Callie let out a bloodcurdling scream.

Elsewhere, the scream was heard. Embry's wolf-head shot up as he thought _Callie... Bella's dead._

_Then now we must kill it_, Sam growled as he moved forward.

Callie had calmed down enough to wipe the tears away from her eyes, "I have to see the baby."

"Are you sure, Callie?" Jacob asked cautiously.

Callie nodded firmly, "I have to know that this wasn't all for nothing. That Bella died so her daughter could live." She stood swiftly and jogged over to find Rosalie and the baby. She found them in the same room Bella collapsed in, talking to the baby on a rocking sofa chair.

"Rosalie..." Callie announced herself.

Rosalie turned and stood with the baby. She gave Callie a sad look, "I'm so sorry, Callie. Despite what everyone thinks, I didn't want Bella to die."

Callie just nodded. She sniffed loudly and wiped away more tears. "Can I hold her please?" She asked desperately, her voice cracking at the end.

Rosalie nodded and gently handed Renesmee over to Callie. Callie cradled the baby in her arms and sighed softly, "Hi, Renesmee. I'm your auntie Callie. I'm going to take care of you. I promise. I won't let anyone hurt you. Ever."

Seth then rushed in, "Guys! Sam's pack is here! They're making their move now! Leah's out there phased. Alice and Jasper are with her. Carlisle, Esme and Emmett should be close."

Jacob turned to him and said, "Go."

But Seth wasn't listening. He was looking past Jacob. At the baby in Callie's arms. His eyes locked with hers and he felt his entire world shift around him. He would be anything for this girl. She was his reason for living. He'd die to protect her.

Callie's eyes widened, "Did he...?"

Jake groaned, "Yes." He looked down at Callie, "Stay in here with Renesmee. Seth'll guard you two. I'm going to fight."

Callie sighed and nodded, "I'm sorry it's come to this, Jacob."

Jacob sadly nodded and quickly kissed her lips before rushing out.

Seth came closer, his knees almost buckled. Callie looked at him cautiously, "It's okay, Seth."

They heard roars and Rosalie rushed out, shouting, "We're getting beat."

Suddenly Seth straightened up and marched out of the room. Callie sat in the chair Rose was in before and coddled the baby when she started fussing.

Seth ran out of the room and into the backyard where the wolves were fighting Jake-wolf and Leah-wolf and the Cullens. He shouted, "Stop!" and ran in front of the Cullens. "Stop now! It's over! If you kill her, you kill me!"

Edward froze at the realization, "Seth imprinted on Renesmee."

The wolves all froze and the Cullens were confused.

Edward looked straight at Sam, "The wolves can not harm an imprint. Or else the imprinted wolf will die. It's their absolute law. Can not be broken."

All the wolves sagged as Seth said, "He's right! I won't let you touch her!"

Sam tried to stand tall, but he seemed defeated. Slowly, all the wolves retreated. Except for a chocolate brown one. Embry. Suddenly, Jacob could hear Embry thinking _Do you hear me now? Do you hear me now? Do you hear me... now?_

_Yes, Embry, we hear you_ Jacob thought with annoyance.

_Missed ya Jake. How's Callie?_

_Come inside and see._

Jake then phased and went inside, Seth in tow. He smiled brightly when he saw Callie cooing at the little baby girl who smiled a gurgled back. He couldn't wait until he saw the same scene with their own baby.

Seth was positively in awe of the baby when he got down on his knees beside her. Callie looked at him with a guilty expression, "I'd let you hold her but... it's hard to let go of the only thing left of Bella..."

Seth looked like he really wanted to hold her but he understood Callie's reluctance and nodded.

Rosalie, Alice and Jasper came in. Jasper came over and gave Callie a kiss on the forehead, "I'm sorry, darling."

Callie let a tear fall from her cheek and just nodded with a weak smile. Jacob came to stand beside her and put his arm across her shoulders – offering some kind of comfort.

Emmett, Carlisle and Esme came in. Carlisle stood in front of Callie and asked, "Is the baby alright?"

Callie steadily nodded, not taking her eyes from Renesmee.

Then Edward came in and it was quiet. Silent. Callie stood quickly, not knowing how Edward would react to the baby. "Edward... do you want to hold her?"

Edward walked closer and almost everyone dispersed to let him through. Except Jacob stood by to protect Callie and Seth stood by to protect Renesmee. Edward looked fondly down at the baby in his sister-in-law's arms and looked ready to cry like a new father would, "Please."

Callie walked closer to him and slowly and gently pressed little Renesmee into his arms. Edward gazed down at his daughter in wonder, "My little Renesmee. Looks just like her."

"The perfect combination of her and you. Just like she wanted," Callie told him.

Edward leaned forward and kissed Callie's cheek, "Thank you."

Callie weakly shrugged, "I promised her that I'd take care of you and the baby. And I keep my promises."

Just then Embry walked in. Callie gasped when she saw him enter, "Embry."

Embry stood awkwardly in the room full of vampires and just looked at his best friend, "I'm so sorry Callie. About Bella. About the fight. About all of it."

Callie wiped her face – still streaming with tears – and walked over to him, practically running, and wrapped her arms around her best friend. Embry sighed out in relief and wrapped his arms around her back, tightly.

Callie started crying harder in Embry's arms. She hoped things would get better now that the fighting amongst the wolves was over.

She hoped.

* * *

><p><strong>Again, I'm sorry it took so long. Time just got away from me. I'll try to be faster with the next chapter if you review!<strong>

**SO REVIEW!**

**RegalGirl94**


	11. The End

**CHAPTER NINE**

**The End.**

* * *

><p>It's been three days. Bella was laid out still on the hospital bed for days. We were just waiting now. Her heart was still hooked up and... not beating. This had to work. This was my big sister. She had to pull through this. She made it through everything else. This was a cake walk.<p>

Alice and Rose had dressed her in a blue dress to get her out of the bloody clothes. Alice even did her make-up, not that she needed it.

Edward stood in the room at all times. I stayed with Renesmee. But on this last day I was with Bella. Jacob came to check on me every once in a while – more like every three minutes.

There was nothing else we could do. Carlisle did everything. Alice and Rose prettied her up. Esme made me eat. But I could see it on all of their faces - even Jacob's. They held no hope. Their stone features were frozen into grief and resignation. They were waiting for my tentatively held together self to capsize in the crushing realization that my big sister was never going to open her eyes.

"We need to start preparations " Carlisle spoke in his gentle 'Doctor' voice to Edward. I wish I couldn't hear him. I could tell that Edward wanted to hold onto any sign that Bella might live as much as I did.

Then she flat-lined.

And I knew it was time.

I stood up quickly, going over to her side, standing over her face, "Come on Bella. Wake up. Open your eyes."

But she didn't. She never would. All I wanted was my sister to pull through for me this one time. But she couldn't.

She was gone.

THE END.

* * *

><p><strong>I know you expected her to live. I wanted her to die. I hate Bella if that hadn't been made clear already. But I had decided to put it to a vote and most of you agreed with me. But I will be writing an alternate ending as well as alternate story but it will take the back burner to the real one.<strong>

**Stay tuned!**

**REVIEW!**

**RegalGirl94**


	12. Alternate Ending

**CHAPTER NINE**

**The End.**

* * *

><p>It's been three days. Bella was laid out still on the hospital bed for days. I was ecstatic when I heard the venom worked. Her heart was still hooked up and beating steadily as the venom took it's time to spread through her body. Her body also started correcting herself.<p>

More meat and cushion packed onto her bones so she wasn't freakishly thin.

Her skin got more pail but less sickly.

The bite marks Edward gave her slowly healed and disappeared.

Her nails grew out until they looked freshly manicured.

Alice and Rose had dressed her in a blue dress to get her out of the bloody clothes. Alice even did her make-up, not that she needed it.

Edward stood in the room at all times. I stayed with Renesmee. But on this last day I was with Bella. Jacob came to check on me every once in a while – more like every three minutes.

Bella's features grew more soft or sharp in places that made her unnervingly beautiful.

I heard a suddenly crack and then snap and saw her body thrust up. Her spine was healed now.

Then she flatlined.

And I knew it was time.

I stood up quickly, going over to her side, standing over her face, "Come on Bella. Wake up. Open your eyes."

She listened. Opening her eyes. I jumped back, letting out a gasp.

Her eyes were blood red.

THE END.

* * *

><p><strong>Here's your alternate ending! Stay tuned for the real and alternate next installment.<strong>

**REVIEW!**

**RegalGirl94**


End file.
